1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for containing fires and, more particularly, to a device that sprays a fire-retardant chemical upon the melting of a heat-sensitive fuse link.
2. Description of Related Art
Fire control devices have been widely used in the past to save lives and property. Such devices are well known in the art. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,747 which issued to M. A. Romero et al. on Mar. 7, 1969. This invention is a fire extinguisher having a normally closed discharge valve that is maintained in the closed position by a loaded spring, and opens upon the melting of a fusible link. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,780 which issued to W. J. Zehr on Feb. 8, 1977 discloses a device for rupturing a pressurized cylinder containing a fire-extinguishing product. A fusible link maintains a spring-loaded punch in loaded position, and when the temperature is high enough to melt the fusible link, the spring urges the punch forth to rupture the cylinder, thereby discharging the contents therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,192 which issued to L. Lamond on May 9, 1978, discloses a heat-activated plunger. The plunger is slidably mounted in a passage, and slides forward upon the melting of a fusible link to release the contents of a fire extinguisher.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,289 which issued to K. Kato on Nov. 10, 1981, discloses a fire extinguisher having a heat fusible member under compression. When the room temperature rises above a predetermined value, the heat fusible member releases a striker that breaks the seal on a tank containing a fire extinguishing solution.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,182 which issued to S. Tsubouchi on Mar. 8, 1988 discloses a combination heat-sensing fire detector. The detector has a differential diaphragm and a contact which operates at a predetermined temperature. Also included is a shape-memory alloy coil. When the ambient temperature rises rapidly, the contact is closed by deformation of the diaphragm, and when the ambient temperature rises slowly, the shape memory alloy coil extends to close the contact, thereby generating an alarm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,701 which issued to G. S. Mountford on Feb. 21, 1989, discloses a fire extinguisher and alarm apparatus for use with a container of combustible materials. The apparatus has a temperature sensitive device which softens in the presence of heat and a valve responsive to the softening of the temperature sensitive device. Upon sensing heat, the apparatus is actuated in order to eject fire extinguishing liquid from the apparatus in order to extinguish the fire without sufficient velocity to blow burning materials from the cavity of the container, and simultaneously to actuate an audible alarm to warn of fire.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,292 which issued to M. K. Prior on May 24, 1994, discloses a ceiling mountable smoke detector and fire extinguisher combination having a heat-sensing switch. Upon sensing heat, this switch closes to allow the activation and opening of a valve, at which point fire retardant is dispersed in the immediate area. This device is unreliable in that it relies on AC power, and may not function if electricity has been interrupted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,517 which issued to J. A. Arsenault et al. on Sep. 3, 1996, discloses an automatic fire extinguishing valve capable of attachment to a fire extinguisher to enable the automatic discharge of the fire extinguishing chemical therefrom. The valve is controlled by a temperature sensitive trigger mechanism in opposition to a loaded spring that is in turn attached to a puncturing device. When the mechanism is triggered, the spring urges the puncturing device, thereby releasing the contents of the fire extinguisher.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.